villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scaramouche the Merciless
Scaramouche the Merciless (simply known as Scaramouche) is a recurring antagonist in the fifth and final season of Samurai Jack. He is a robot assassin who is capable of controlling objects with a flute and his voice. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. History First Encounter with Samurai Jack By the time Jack reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with rubble and the corpses of its dead citizens. Jack meets the robot assassin named Scaramouche, who claims himself to be Aku's most favored assassin and remarks on Jack's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the loss of Jack's sword. In a flashback, Jack recalls his signature weapon falling down a pit as he looks in horror. Laughing, Scaramouche declares that Jack is no threat without his sword, and calls Aku on his mobile phone to make a report, but Jack destroys the phone with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, Scaramouche begins to fight Jack, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of the city's rubble. Jack quickly discovers that Scaramouch can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more rocks to replace any part he breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after destroying the golem, Jack is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging him for help. The mysterious rider (prevalent in his other visions) universally looks down on the scene. Jack pleads for their understanding, which made Scaramouche thinks Jack has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Eventually, Jack destroys the flute, but Scaramouche reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic. The robot proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Scaramouche's sword to continue the fight against Jack. While Jack barely dodges the sword's attacks, Scaramouche brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter Jack's own knives. As Scaramouche fights Jack to a standstill, he gloats over his victory, but Jack throws his remaining sword at Scaramouche, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging Scaramouche's vocal chord equivalent, leaving him unable to fight. Scaramouche admits defeat as Jack cleaves him in two with Scaramouche's first blade, after which Jack keeps the tuning fork sword for himself as he leaves. The Search to Tell His Information to Aku It is revealed that Scaramouche survived as a head all along. Upon awakening in the ruined city, he cheers up himself about being alive but finds out his phone is broken and he is unable to contact Aku to tell him about Jack having lost his sword. As Ashi is traveling to find Jack meeting with people he helped back in the past on her way, Scaramouche travels as a bouncing head trying to find a way to communicate with Aku and finds a boat which he decides to use to reach Aku, but is delayed by a sailor because the rules were only those who have a body can board the boat. It also turns out that Scaramouche is only #3 on Aku's Current Top Assassins list (he is behind Deathblow and Da-Bomb). Scaramouche manages to get on the boat after many failed tries by having another guy with a head small enough to fit Scaramouche to be "his body". Scaramouche then finds a telephone booth (somehow in the future) and goes to call Aku. Aku does answer, and as Scaramouche tells him that Jack's lost his sword, Aku can't hear it because of all the chatter going on the boat carrying crowds. Frustrated, Scaramouche lashes out at the dog passengers talking to shut up already, and before he can finally tell Aku, one of the dogs grabbed Scaramouche (Aku hangs up the call afterwards) and threw him off the boat into the water. Ultimate Death Some time later, Scaramouche took control of an octopus and arrived at Aku's lair but by the time he got there Aku has completely isolated himself from everyone. This doesn't deter Scaramouche, who still crawls into Aku's volcano to call for his master, who refuses to talk to him but after Scaramouche promises that it is good news, Aku reluctantly gives in. Scaramouche proudly informs the Master of Darkness that Jack is without his sword. Aku (suspecting it is too good to be true) starts crushing Scaramouche to force him to bet his life that he is right. As a reward, Aku restores his body and both dance together. Unaware that Jack had recovered his sword, Aku and Scaramouche confront Jack and Ashi, but after seeing Jack with his sword, Aku quickly turns to Scaramouche with anger, and before Scaramouche could explain himself, Aku explodes his head with his eye beam, killing him, this time for good. Personality Scaramouche is a haughty and remorseless psychopath who loves slaughtering villages to lure his enemies out for his own enjoyment. He is extremely straightforward, empathetic, and loyal to Aku, as he always wants to please him and become his favorite assassin and servant by any means. Unlike other robots who were sent to kill Jack, Scaramouche is very boastful, talkative, spiteful, villainous, and presumptuous. Upon noticing that Jack was without his sword, he proceeded to mock him for it, to the point of calling Aku to boast that Jack had lost the weapon. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets as "babe" or "baby", even his boss Aku. He is also extremely deceptive, cunning, arrogant, duplicitous, and overconfident, since he self-proclaims himself as Aku's favorite assassin, while his power is vastly inferior to many of Jack's old foes like Demongo or even DJ Stylbator. His supercilious arrogance leads to his downfall since he lets his guard down long enough for Jack to use his knife, which was imbued by Scaramounche's own magnetic force from his own knife, against him and cripple his neck (the source of his ability) as well as heavily injure him. In addition, Scaramouche is incredibly rude and egotistical, as even with only his head did he bark at a bunch of anthropomorphic dogs to keep quiet while he did his phone call for Aku, only realizing when it is too late that the dogs aren't friendly to egomaniacs. In the face of death, he praises Jack's fighting skill, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before Jack chops him in half with his own sword, showing an act of cowardice when losing. Appearance Scaramouche has a similar appearance to X-49, but with turquoise eyes instead of red, a longer neck, and a larger functional mouth with teeth and a tongue. He wears a black kasa ''hat, an orange scarf, maroon high-heel boots, a long purple coat with a red interior, and a large black belt. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': Scaramouche is remarkably proficient and agile. He was able to leap tall structures in a single bound, quickly dodge Jack's attacks, and massacred an entire village filled with children in only a day. *'Musical Telekinesis': Using a "magic" flute, Scaramouche can levitate objects and create golems to fight opponents. When the flute is destroyed, he can continue to levitate objects by scatting, indicating this power comes from his voice and the flute merely amplifies his ability, since he only needs to control his sword through his voice. His power depends on his vocal chords, and he becomes helpless after Jack damages his neck, nullifying the ability. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship': Scaramouche is a master sword fighter, easily holding his own against even the experienced Jack, and carries multiple blades on his person, including a heavy scimitar and a special "tuning sword" that destroys objects on contact. *'Multilinguist': Scaramouche appears to understand French, as he taunts Jack with ''au revoir, which is "goodbye" in the language. However, he sarcastically remarks it as French for "You're dead, babe". *'Observant Analyst': Scaramouche is shown to be very conscientious and observant, as he is able to point out that Jack has changed his appearance a lot and he even noticed that the samurai doesn't have his sword anymore. *'Maneuverability': Scaramouche can get around anywhere at a quick pace even with only just his head hopping around everywhere, despite how he complained it's hard for him to do so. *'Water Immunity': He is shown to be able to resist water, as shown when Scaramouche was thrown out from the cruise when he messed with a gang of dogs. Quotes Victims *Hundreds of human children (slaughtered to draw Jack's attention) *Possibly similar numbers of non-human living beings who opposed Aku's dictatorship (assassinated to impress Aku) Gallery Scaramouche Render2.png First meeting.jpg|Scaramouche's first appearance. Scaramouche mocking Jack..jpg|Scaramouche making fun of Jack. Scaramouche wielding his tuning knife.jpg|"Dig that beautiful sound, babe" Sj vs StM.jpg|Scaramouche fighting Jack. Scaramouche First Demise.png|His first "demise" Scaramouche Head.jpg|"Hold on a second" Scaramouche-Body.png|"Yeah, I'm back baby!" Scaramouche after Aku restored his body. Happy_dance.png|Scaramouche dancing with Aku We_think_win.png|Scaramouche laughing with his boss Aku But master I-.png|"Oh, but master I-" Scaramouche-Death.png|Scaramouche's death. Videos Samurai Jack fighting Scaramouch The Merciless Part 1 Samurai Jack S05E1 Samurai Jack fighting Scaramouch The Merciless Part 2 Samurai Jack S05E1 Samurai Jack - Aku Kills the Scaramouche & is the Biological Father of Ashi (Clip) S5E9 C Trivia *Scaramouche's name is derived from a stock clown character of the Italian commedia dell'arte. *He is among the most popular enemies Jack has encountered. *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who is known for his best portrayal as Spyro in the classic Spyro the Dragon video game franchise, the Mayor in Powerpuff Girls, and SpongeBob SquarePants in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. *Out of all of the robot enemies Jack has fought and killed, Scaramouche is the only one to survive after his encounter with the samurai. *Scaramouche's speech pattern is based on late American singer Sammy Davis, Jr. *His name was erroneously spelled as just "Scaramouch" without the "e" in the end credits of both Episodes XCII and XCVII. *His phone has a speed dial that allows him to contact Aku immediately. This allows him to communicate with Aku anytime he wishes while the Cult of Aku have no access to any means to do so. *As Aku was finally destroyed by Jack in the past in Episode CI, Scaramouche was probably never created. Category:Assassin Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Relief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Martial Artists Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Incompetent Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Internet Villains Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessor Category:Pawns Category:Evil from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Evil Creation Category:Perverts